


[SNS AU: Outlook] Утро понедельника

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, sns au, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Мы принесли вам скриншоты рабочей переписки, чтобы вы могли читать рабочую переписку, пока работаете. Английская версия у нас запланирована на следующий спринт!P.S: фуллсайз по клику
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[SNS AU: Outlook] Утро понедельника

**Author's Note:**

> Мы принесли вам скриншоты рабочей переписки, чтобы вы могли читать рабочую переписку, пока работаете. Английская версия у нас запланирована на следующий спринт! 
> 
> P.S: фуллсайз по клику

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/3aM42)

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/3aM43)


End file.
